


lex arthi

by spiraetspera



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen, Parallels, Tarot Cards, symbolism which is my ultimate fave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-01 14:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8627872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiraetspera/pseuds/spiraetspera
Summary: Fullmetal Alchemist characters and their tarot counterparts.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sarthij](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarthij/gifts).



> Inspired by many fic and artworks. If anyone wants a list of recs, send me a message :-)

**0 - The Fool**

Roy Mustang is the fool of the world. He is both laughing at it and trying to save it. He dances to and against the rhythm of the rules. He dances for others and burns himself up to fit. You would never know when he is up to something. For that, Roy Mustang is one of the most dangerous: he smiles while building his own funeral pyre.

  
**1 - The Magician**

Edward Elric is a magician. He looks like a child, but has met and won God over. His talent and genius is a means to an end to him, a denial and a source of rebellion. His greatest trick is the power to remember. Not forgetting is to always know. And no men ever falls who know themselves well enough.  

  
**2 -  The High Priestess**

Rose is the High Priestess of Amestris, sacrificing and pure. Ever-hoping, no matter what. When they take her only constant away, God - then she builds another one: herself. She is both tragic and joyful; hope suspended in time.

  
**3 - The Empress**

Olivier Armstrong is the Empress, true king and queen of her kingdom; the icy vastness of Briggs and the North. She has had many lovers and friends; and enemies infinite. The Empress spares no one to reach her goal - she does not bend and does not break, for she is power everlasting.

  
**4 - The Emperor**

The ultimate leader is King Bradley, top of the human ladder, inhuman in his nature. No leader is perfect, unless of course, when one is not human. Yet Bradley eventually falls. He is both too arrogant and too certain of the human weakness. He is his own hybris and thus is replaced.

 

**5 - The Hierophant**

Alchemy is a hierophant, an equal source of madness and might. Those who practice alchemy should always be conscious that alchemy is a mere instrument for the ultimate goal, that is, reaching Truth. Alchemy is oblivious to the world that it inhabits, or the person who wields its powers - Alchemy is potential and possibility. It is no less and no more.

  
**6 - The Lovers**

Maes Hughes and Gracia Hughes are the lovers. They are proof that unity and love are holy, for when separated, balance ceases to exist. Every consequence thereafter is grave and it should be grave.

  
**7 - The Chariot**

Jean Havoc, Heymans Breda, Vato Falman, Kain Fuery and Rebecca Catalina are the chariot, a series of sudden state of energy overlooked. Without them, nothing moves or evolves. Without them, there is no evolution and ultimately, no victory. 

 

**8 - Strength**

Riza Hawkeye is strength personified: seemingly passive and slow, but patient. No mountain is high or solid enough for her to break through. She is the girl who burned herself up to reborn again; the woman who became the shield to the heart of this country, sworn to protect and kill only to defend. She was meant for great things but wants none of it - she is of the noblest and purest essence.

 

**9 - The Hermit**

Izumi Curtis is the hermit; the lady in exile by choice. She is wise because she has known failure and accepts humbly the cost of all her mistakes. What she wants is to teach and be taught; and, in the end, to prevent others from doing what she had done; with utmost dedication and care.


	2. Chapter 2

11 - **Justice**

  
Truth is Justice, who judges blindly and constantly. Which means that Truth is pure apathy. It is never merciful; it is by nature cruel and by judgment harsh. Yet it holds every deed and every person equal. For this, we should all be grateful.

 

  
12 - **The Hanged Man**

  
The homonculus Greed is the Hanged Man: always in denial and always in thirst for bigger things than he is. Greed is neither good or bad, and he knows that - his conscience both a curse and a blessing. He has the ability and the choice to change the status quo and when he finally does, it means his death.

 

  
13 - **Death**

  
Ishval was Death and Death is all that happened in Ishval. There were no survivor after the massacre, for even those who lived, died in more ways than one.

 

  
14 - **Temperance**

  
Alphonse Elric is Temperance - he is a young boy in the form of a giant that constantly needs to find balance between his nature and his form. Yet the strength never devoured the kindness of his; the loss never erased the meekness of his.

 

 

15 - **The Devil**

  
Shou Tucker is the Devil. For who would slaughter the innocent, their own flesh and blood, in all consciousness, without an ounce of regret? The Devil, like Tucker, is empty and not to be redeemed.

 

  
16 - **The Tower**

  
The Promised Day is the Tower; a deadline known only by few; feared and heeded by even fewer. The Tower slates the worthy, which is rarely the same in the eyes of men and in the eyes of Truth.

 

  
17 - **The Star**

  
Trisha Elric is the Star, a reminiscence of happier and simpler times for both Hohenheim and the Elric children. The Star is bright, but its brightness is slowly and surely fading; a painting of lost hopes and lost love. This hazy light is not special, for the star is one among many constellations; just as Trisha's tragedy was only one among many other adversities.

 

 

18 - **The Moon**

  
Lin Yao is the Moon. His playful-polite facade hides adamant will and ambition; he comes as a surprise to Amestrian citizens and a wisdom to the supernatural class of homonculi, who learn to respect him. He is certainty to his own clan and danger to the seemingly honest order.

 

  
19 - **The Sun**

  
Winry is the Sun; a ray that commands loud order and ever-reliable source of infinite love. She had known and suffered through war through her parents' death but that did not stop her relentlessly assisting her kins-by-choice, the Elrics. She is perseverance, love, forgiveness and courage in the body of a girl.

 

  
20 - **Judgement**

  
Scar is Judgement, a just researcher of divine retribution. He is the knife of every slaughtered Ishvalan, crying for justice, for remembrance - he is thus the knife, striking the promised vengeance upon the murderers who are themselves hunted by the sheerness of their own memories already.

 

  
21 - **The World**

  
The two sides of the gate is the World; intertwined and balanced. The military and the civilians are another World, too. And the alchemist of good intent and the alchemist of bad intent, as well. People with great and gentle hearts, people with darkdark, unchangeable hearts; this is also the World, sliced and blurry, through a mirror darkly. 

 

 


End file.
